Losing Track of Time
by Hawkeye329
Summary: He had to do it. He had to figure out why Al attempted human transmutation again. With the help of a mysterious array, Ed and his daughter are sent back in time to find out what killed Al and run into the new homunculus on the way. Sequel to Descendants!
1. Back in Time

Losing Track of Time

A/N: After four years, I manage to make the sequel to my story _Descendants!_ Finally! Hope you enjoy! Some of you may notice that this is way different than the one I started a couple days ago. That is because it is! I started this sequel with a different idea, than I read the end of my story to find it was going in a different direction, so I changed it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Back in Time

Ed awoke with a start, his body covered in sweat. It had been 4 years since his brother died from a failed human transmutation, and all he could see in his sleep was Alphonse being ripped apart by the gate. He rubbed his face, tears and sweat covering his flesh hand. Reaching over to his nightstand, he clicked on the light and sighed, wishing it was morning. But he knew better. He had developed insomnia and it was his time to get up. Again.

An hour. He had managed to sleep an hour this time. That was the most sleep he had had in 2 months now. He went to his bathroom and showered and dressed. As he stepped out towards the kitchen, his 19 year old daughter stared at him. "Dad, why are you up at 3 in the morning?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have to start working. It's been four years too long and I have found nothing." He cringed at his words, feeling like a failure to Al. Kat stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He laid his head down on her shoulder and sighed, his eyes closing.

"We will find something, Dad, I promise. Every day we get closer. I know it seems like these last 4 years haven't helped, but I think I found something that might. Just promise you won't be mad at me, ok?" She asked quietly, catching his attention.

"What'd you do, kiddo?" She grabbed his metal hand in her flesh hand and pulled him towards her room. As they entered, he noticed that her bed was still made from the previous day and her floor was covered in alchemy books on human transmutation. He winced as he saw the same book he and Al looked at when they were attempting to bring back their mother. It was covered in blood. She saw him looking at it and she pushed it under her bed. Sitting him down, she held his hands in hers.

"Did you know that there are two forms of human transmutation?" She asked suddenly. He shook his head, actually not knowing this fact. She continued.

"According to my research, the first kind is what you and Uncle Al attempted when trying to bring grandma back. The kind I performed when I tried to bring mom back." She paused a moment, letting the facts sink in. "The other kind is more taboo than the first, and is actually known as Homunculi Transmutation. It's the transmutation of a homunculus into a human with the use of a sacrifice, being the alchemist performing the transmutation. But both transmutations produce a homunculus."

"How did you find this out?" Ed looked at her with astonishment. He only knew of the first taboo, but never knew a second could exist. He shuddered at the thought as she answered him.

"I found old alchemy books that were packed up from Grandpa's old library. But I figure that Uncle Al was made to perform the second version, making a homunculus into a human. Although I have a different theory that you may not like…" She trailed off, waiting for him to say something. He stayed silent, thinking over everything.

"Why would it be that another homunculus would be formed…no…" He looked at her with fear in his gold eyes. She looked away, speaking what was clearly on her mind.

"The human sacrifice, being the alchemist, trades his humanity with a homunculus and becomes a wretched being himself. Alphonse could still be alive, but his humanity is gone." He jumped up, hurrying to his room to grab his boots. He was going to Central's library. He needed proof on their assumption and it was bound to be somewhere, right?

But the phone rang, taking both Elrics by surprise. Kat answered it first, her "hello?" sounding groggy. She paused, listening and moment and she gave a "Right, ok. We'll head over right away, Sir." She hung up the phone and went to put on her own boots. "That was Mustang. He said that something has happened in Central and that we have to check it out."

"Damn it, at a time like this?" Ed exclaimed, stomping out of their apartment and into the early morning darkness.

Witnesses said that there was a brilliant flash of light and a huge array appeared etched into the ground. Edward looked down on it with wonder, never seeing one with such a design before. It was almost like foreign alchemy to him. Kat clapped her hands and laid them down on the ground next to the array, closing her eyes and seeming to soak something in through her hands. He watched as she took in a breath and opened her eyes back up.

"That's odd. There is no soul tied to the making of this circle. It was sent here, but I can't place from who or where." She traced part of the outside circle with her gloved hand. "What does this mean, Dad?"

"I don't know, but we need it to be erased before something activates it." Edward clapped his hands and slammed them down on the ground, creating a destructive force that rippled underneath the ground. But instead of destroying the array, it lit up and activated, making him stumble back. "What the hell?" He shouted, watching black tendrils shoot out of the ground and wrap around him and his daughter. Kat screamed, trying to break away, but she was pulled forward, her legs already gone in the circle. Ed shouted, reaching for her hand as she reached for his. The world went silent as they tried to grab on to each other, but a flash of light blinded the both of them, and then everything went coal black.

"Damn it, what happened?" Kat rubbed the back of her head as she sat up from the ground. She looked around for her dad and sighed a breath of relief to see him on the ground next to her, still unconscious. She stood up and stretched, not remembering what happened until she saw the array below her. She jumped back, staring at it with intense curiosity. It seeped into the ground and disappeared, waking the oldest Elric. He blinked a few times before jumping to her side and checking her over for injuries. She brushed him off and smiled. "I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked. Ed just shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure." He whispered, turning around and seeing the Rockbell house with someone on the porch. Wait…the Rockbell house!

Edward and Katie had burned down the Rockbell house two years ago. After Al was gone, Ed couldn't focus. He gone to that house and stayed there, taking commission off work. Kat hadn't seen him in the two years he was there, so she forced him out of the house and burned it to the ground. He remembered her crying as she threw the matches already lit in the air. He understood why. It was where she was created. It was where her mother had resided all those years ago.

But how the hell was it back? "I burned that house to the ground, why is it back up again?" Kat yelled, angry at this discovery. She began to run towards it, leaving her father behind with a confused look on his face. He blinked a couple times and began to run after her.

"Katie, no!" He caught up to her quickly, his long legs an advantage. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her to stop her from running and she jumped, trying to get away from him.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Look who's on the porch!" He whispered quickly. She squinted her eyes to see and she stopped struggling, her confusion and anger disappearing and turning into disbelief. On the porch was Alphonse, herself, and her father. She studied the scene and looked at her father.

"Dad, this happened right before we had that mission with the butchers!"

Chapter one done! I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but the next chapter I already have planned out! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Good Times Gone

Losing Track of Time

Chapter Two: Good Times Gone

"Hey Uncle Al! Watch this!" A younger Kat clapped her hands and formed a wispy form of an Orca whale swimming through the air. She giggled happily as it weaved in between Ed and Al as they watched her enthusiastically. It was a warm and sunny day and they were all on vacation for the summer. Ed had to pull some strings to get some days off, but with some help from his nice little brother, all went well with Colonel Bastard. When it was finalized, the three of them packed their bags and headed out together to the Rockbell house.

Not too far down the driveway, Ed and Kat of the present time watched this happy memory unfolding as if they had never left. Ed stared at his brother and felt his heart beating quickly, tears itching to pool out from his eyes. Kat's own eyes began to grow hard and she immediately began to internalize all of her emotions. Ever since her Uncle Al's body was found, she began to lock up inside of herself, becoming the strong one as Ed began to fall apart.

"Dad, why would we be brought back to this day? What significance does a vacation have?" She asked, frustrated with the events. Ed shook his head and tried to clear his mind, switching to analyzing mode. He studied his past self, daughter, and brother. Everything they were wearing, their actions and behaviors. He listened to the conversations they had and finally he began surveying the surroundings. It was something on the roof that caught his attention. He twitched, wanting to run forward and get up there, but he hesitated, catching his daughter's attention. "What is it?"

"On the roof. We need to get up there and see what it is…" He began to move at an angle, aiming to go to the back of the house. Kat followed, trying to see what her father pointed out, but nothing caught her eye. As they neared the side of the house, the porch fell silent. Ed stilled, holding his hand up for Kat to do the same. He stiffened. "Damn! They heard us…I heard us! I remember this! We have to get up on the roof, now!" He grabbed his daughter and threw her up. Swiftly, Kat grabbed the gutter and pushed herself farther up, landing on the very top of the roof. Ed followed behind her, climbing up on the side of the house much like a monkey. He stealthily moved away from the edge as far as possible and held his breath. The past Edward walked around the whole house, mumbling to himself how he thought he heard something and went back to his family.

"That was close. I remember now that you did that." Kat said as she caught her breath. She watched her Dad's huddled over figure and frowned at his hunched back. "Dad?"

"Kat…they planned this from the very beginning. Before any of that happened with the butchers' case." He whispered. She crept over to him to see what he was staring at. As she looked over his shoulder, she gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. On the roof was the symbol of the ourroborus etched into the shingles. "One of those bastards came here and left this message, telling whoever that we were the target. That Alphonse was what they wanted. What they needed."

"So you finally understand, brother." Ed and Kat froze, the sound of his voice sending shivers down their spines. Ed turned slowly and his breath turned shallow. In front of him was his brother. Alphonse Elric was on the roof with them, but he was different now. He looked much like Greed once had, wearing black pants and boots. His hair was even dark, slicked back and shiny. He wore no shirt; instead, his chest and shoulders were black, looking as if he wore a wife beater. Red lines ran down his arms, much like the other homunculi had. Kat backed away a little.

"So I was right." She said, a quiver in her voice. Ed continued to stare.

"How do you remember?" He asked him. He wanted to touch him, hug him, or beat him. He couldn't decide which. What he did know was that it was Al. And something was very wrong. "Homunculi don't remember their human lives..." _Alphonse…_

"I wasn't _born_ this way. I was _made_ this way." His voice was hushed and his face was kind, but there was a tinge of something in his once innocent eyes. Something evil and unkind. Something not human. _Not human. Alphonse isn't human anymore._

"Alphonse, where have you been the last four years?" Ed asked his brother. Al frowned, itching the back of his neck.

"I've been running."

"From what?" Ed asked hastily. Al's eyes darkened.

"From _them._ Ever since I replaced one of them, they have been after me for answers as to where you and Katie were. I didn't want them to know, so for your safety, I thought it better that I didn't know where you two were, either." He looked into Ed's eyes. "Brother, I've been waiting to see you, but I was afraid since I became a homunculus. It's hard for me to believe still." He chuckled nervously…and was glomped full force, Ed unable to control himself.

"Alphonse…" Ed squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go. Human or not human, his brother was still walking and here. Al's eyes were wide and he stiffened, but he returned the hug to. When Ed let him go, Kat took his place, a tear running down her cheek. Al smiled, brushing the tear away much like he used to.

"Katie, you've gotten so big! You must be 19 now, right?" She looked up at him and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yes." He grinned and then made eye contact with Ed once more.

"But there is something important I must tell you." Ed listened. "I was the one who created that circle in Central. I needed you to come back to this moment in time because this is crucial to stop. If you watch carefully, the one I replace will come."

"Uncle Al, why can't you just tell us?"

"Because I don't remember."

Edward walked across the graveyard, stopping in front of his mother's stone. He smiled down at it, remembering her smiling face and what he and Al went through after her death. In the next row, he found Winry's and he kneeled down next to it, stroking the front of the stone gently, much like he would to her cheek. His eyes welled up and he sighed. "So much has changed, Winry. Our daughter is almost 20. Granny Pinako has been gone for a few years. The house is gone with all our memories. Colonel Bastard is turning silver, and you've been out of my life for 19 years." He turned around and leaned his back against the stone, looking up at the sky. "Right now, Al is in trouble. Four years ago, he was changed into a homunculus and we don't know which one is responsible. So now, we're waiting to see who and then…we'll catch him. Because I think I know who did it."

Ed stood up and brushed himself off, heading back towards the Rockbell house. As he walked up the hill, he stopped walking and froze. "Shit…" In front of him was the Edward from four years ago, staring right at him, confusion in his gold eyes. "Now what?"

End of chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update this story! I will do my best to make updates sooner. Damn you, college! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Back to the Future

Losing Track of Time

Chapter Three: Back to the Future

"What the hell?" The past Ed took a step back as the present Ed took a step forward, his hands up in truce.

"Don't! Don't go back and tell them! It will ruin everything!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm gonna kill you right now, homunculus!" With a clap of his hands, the younger Ed changed his automail into his arm blade and launched himself forward. The older Ed blocked the attack, flinching at his own strength. _Damn it, how could I be so careless?_ He backed up a little more, holding off the oncoming attacks and jumping to avoid being stabbed.

"I am not a homunculus!" Ed swung his arm around and hit the past Ed in the head, knocking him out cold. Ed sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked down at the unconscious him and felt a sweat drop run down the back of his head. "Now what?"

"Dad?" Ed looked up to see Kat running up to him, having heard the commotion.

"It's ok. Just…um…"

"You knocked yourself out? Dad! We can't run into ourselves, it's dangerous!" She kneeled down and checked over the past Ed's head, making sure he wouldn't be permanently damaged. She then looked up at him. "How did this happen?"

"I was just visiting your mother." He grew quiet, but kept her gaze locked to his. She stood up…and hit him with a wrench. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Mom would do the same thing if she knew this was happening! Be careful from now on, Dad!" She turned and stomped away, clutching the wrench hard with her automail hand. He rubbed his head and couldn't help but smile. He knew that wrench. It was the one he gave Winry all those years ago. He then scowled.

"Well, Winry, it seems your daughter is becoming more and more like you the older she gets." He stood back up and looked down at his past self and his ponytail stood on end. He was already waking up. "Damn!" Ed ran down the hill and out of sight before he could be seen by himself again. As he rounded on the house, he spotted someone crawling up on the roof again and he squinted, noticing long green hair. "Son of a bitch!"

_So it was Envy! I knew it all along! That bastard killed my brother!_ Ed shouted in his head, running towards the thing as it made its mark on the house, being sure that the message would be distinct. But as Ed reached the back of the house, he stopped, not understanding why Envy came back in the first place if the house was already marked.

"You're too late to figure that one out, Pipsqueak. Seems like you put too much trust in that brother of yours, huh?" Envy hissed behind him. Ed jumped, turning around to face the monster, but Envy was ready for him. Suddenly, Ed was kicked in the jaw, sending him flying down the hill, rolling towards the cemetery. He stopped himself, pushing up off the ground, but Envy was there again. He kicked him in the ribs this time, a sickening crack filling the air. Ed gasped, pain flooding his midriff.

You can't change the past. What's done is done, you of all people should know that!" Envy screamed, kicking Ed again and again. Ed coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. He was losing his energy and everything was going hazy around the edges.

But a light from a transmutation caught his eye. Envy was knocked back, his body exploding. Before Ed could see what saved him, Kat was pulling him off the ground as he yelled out in pain. "Sorry, Dad! That bastard! I'll kill him for this!" She ran them both towards where they appeared from the array. As they approached the tree before the cemetery, Alphonse came into view and he was signaling them to hurry. As they reached him, Al put finishing touches on the ground.

Ed looked down and saw it was the same transmutation circle from before. He looked at his brother. "Al…"

"Brother, go back to your time and find Envy. He is the only one who can give me back my humanity. I'm counting on you!" Al nodded at his niece and Kat slammed her hands on the ground, the circle activating. As the tendrils shot up from the ground and pulled the Elrics in, Ed took one last look at Al and reached for him.

And then he woke up in Central, the array completely gone. Before he could move, Kat was beside him, helping him up as gently as possible. He grimaced, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders. It was still dark, but dawn was fighting to break. They needed to see Mustang.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Dad. By the sounds of it, he broke two or three ribs."

"There's nothing that can be done for that. We need to get to Mustang."

"But Dad…"

"Listen to me, Katie. You may be an adult but I'm your superior in military rank. Take us to Mustang's. That's an order." He calmly said through his breaths of pain. Kat scowled and they trudged towards HQ.

"Lame excuse, Dad. Lame."

"Alphonse is a homunculus?" Mustang sputtered, surprised at this news. Ed nodded sadly and Kat remained quiet, listening to the conversation intently. Roy stood up from his desk and faced the window, thinking about the new situation. "All this time it took for you to figure out what happened to your brother and this was what you found out. Why is the world so cruel to my troops?"

"Colonel, we may need assistance to face these homunculi. With my father injured, it will be no easy task." Kat said as professionally as possible. Roy turned around and gave a sly smile.

"Well, Miss. Elric, I believe you are right and I have the right men on the job to assist you." He looked to the door and Kat and Ed turned around to see Riza, Armstrong, and Havoc walk in the room. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, you will now be assigned under Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric until further notice. Am I clear?"

"Sir!"

"Good. Now assist him in any way possible and most importantly, don't die!" Roy looked at Ed and then at Kat as well. "That goes for the both of you as well." Ed and his daughter exchanged glances and spoke simultaneously,

"Sir!" Colonel gave Ed one last look of sorrow and then his business face went back on. As she sat down, The Elrics left the room, their three new subordinates following suit.

As the five of them walked down the hall, Kat looked up at her father. "What do we do now about Uncle Al?" Ed sighed, glancing back at the three soldiers behind him.

"Well, we have to fill these guys in on everything we know, and then we have to formulate a plan to lure Envy out from hiding. I know he's here."

End of chapter three! Sorry this one is super short, but it's 1:30 AM and I'm beat. But anyway, the next chapter will be long. Until then, please review and let me know what you think!

As for those who are wondering, THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FIC CALLED DESCENDANTS. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, PLEASE REFER TO THE FIRST STORY! Thanks!


	4. Falling Hope

Losing Track of Time

A/N: Being that I wrote the last chapter when it was really early in the morning and I was extremely tired and somewhat delusional, I made a slight error. When Roy was addressing the three soldiers who would be going with Ed and Kat at the end of the chapter, I wrote that Riza, Havoc, and Armstrong had entered. I then wrote Breda in for some reason. So to clear it up, Breda is not in this story, it's supposed to be Armstrong.

Chapter Four: Falling Hope

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Kat said with concern in her voice. Ed scowled at her, but his face fell a second after when he looked at her. They were in the back of Hawkeye's car, Hawkeye at the wheel, Armstrong in the front seat, and Havoc sitting in back with him and Kat.

"Kat, I am absolutely positive. Please trust me." He said quietly. Havoc gave a side glance down at Kat and then to Ed. Ed avoided his gaze as the car drove further out of Central. They were heading to Resembool, to where the Rockbell house once stood. Ed had a feeling that he would find what he needed there; Envy. But he was also afraid of finding his brother.

Alphonse was like a ticking time bomb. Because he had lost his humanity a few years ago, the chance of him remaining sane was slim. It was only a matter of time before he became what was intended of his now true nature. Ed felt his face hide behind his bangs. _I have to find a way to restore his humanity. He was lucky enough to last as long as he did in the armor…I don't know if his soul can withstand another break away from his body. _

Kat watched her father with anticipation. He was tired, dark circles under his weary eyes. His face was showing signs of pain from his broken body he refused to get patched up. And the worst part was he was beginning to ware out. He was aging faster than he should be. And he wasn't even in his forties! But his laugh lines were already showing and when he raised his brows, his forehead would wrinkle. It scared her to see her father growing older because she didn't want to lose him. She was afraid of that. She had almost lost him so many times before. Because of that his years had been shaved. She wasn't ready to face the fact that her father wasn't immortal. He wouldn't be there her whole life. He would die one day.

"Edward, you do realize that this will make you vulnerable if you do not have your injuries checked." Riza broke in both the Elric's thoughts, staring at the oldest one through her rear view mirror. He looked back at her and then back out his window. Armstrong grunted.

"Edward Elric, you are too stubborn. You should listen to your superiors." Ed twitched.

"I'm 38 years old! I can make my own decisions!" He shouted. Armstrong swung around in his seat, his once blonde strand of hair brilliant silver, but his muscles unchanged. He began to sparkle, and somehow he had lost his shirt, making everyone uncomfortable. As he flexed, he boomed loudly in the small vehicle,

"WE ARE STILL OLDER THAN YOU, EDWARD! YOU SHOULD RESPECT US IN THAT MANOR AS YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE 15! AFTERALL, WHO HAS MUSCLES LIKE THESE AT MY AGE, HMMM?" He proudly revealed every muscle that could be seen, but Ed just blew his hair from his face.

"Looking flabby if you ask me." He spat, making Armstrong's sparkles vanish and his face fall. He checked over himself for sagging and he mumbled how unfair Ed was being on judgment. Kat smacked her dad and he flinched. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk to your friend."

"He is not my friend, Katie!"

"Oh, really? Then why would he volunteer to help you in such a dangerous task that shouldn't even involve the military?" She combated. Edward looked at her, stunned by her words. She flicked her ponytail behind her in frustration. "It's true, Dad. This is a family issue that has nothing to do with the military. Sure, the homunculi are involved, but it is a totally different situation. So you should be grateful that our comrades are putting their lives on the line, yet again, for us!"

It was like Ed had gotten a smack in the face. He stared at Kat in disbelief, but knew she was right. He looked at all the people in the car and frowned. Leaning farther back into his seat, he cleared his throat. "You're right, Katie. I apologize. To everyone. I never realize how much you all do for me." He looked at his daughter, who was avoiding his gaze. But he grabbed her flesh hand in his and she looked at him. "Forgive me, kiddo?"

Kat stuck her lip out a minute, but decided to cave. She squeezed his hand back and laid her head on his shoulder, a slight grin on her face. "I will forgive you completely if you take back what you said, Dad."

"What?"

"Do you not see Alex crying in the front seat and studying his every toned muscle?"

"…No…" Kat picked her head up and glared at him, making him shiver. In her automail hand was a wrench. "I mean…Armstrong, I take it back completely! You still have the biggest, most tone muscles I have ever seen in my life!" The sparkles lit back up and Armstrong looked at the Elrics in the backseat with tears of joy and relief.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH EDWARD! IT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM SUCH A DEAR FRIEND!" Ed put his head down and frowned. _Dear friend…No Armstrong. I am no dear friend. I am a falling hope of a friend, a ticking time bomb on my own. I don't deserve friends like you._

.-.-.

It was a three day drive before they reached Resembool. As they pulled up the driveway to the vacant lot, Kat found herself comparing it to the past she had witnessed just yesterday. Except there was nothing to compare. It was then she began to regret burning the house down. But she wasn't given a choice. It was her Dad or the house and she made her choice clear.

Riza parked the car and everyone filed out. Ed led the way to where the front door was and he began to sift through the remains of the house. Kat followed suit and together they searched for anything that gave them another sign of Envy or Al. Riza walked to the cemetery, where she began to search for clues there, Havoc following her. Armstrong walked up the hill to where Edward's childhood home used to stand, feeling it best to cover all grounds.

Kat watched her father clap his hands and create a wall. She jumped back. "Dad?"

"I'm putting the house back together, Katie. Please know I won't make it a retreat and if you'd like, we will burn it down again when this is over and Al is human again." Kat stayed silent, watching her dad reconstruct the Rockbell house wall by wall until finally he clapped his hands one last time and the roof was together, making the house whole again. He stood back and admired his work, staring at every detail. The yellow paint, the white porch, the balcony on the second story where Winry's room was; it was all there again. He jumped up on top of the roof and glared down at the ourroborus that stared up at him. He then bent down and ripped away the shingles.

"Kat." He called to her. He heard her hoist herself up to him and kneeled down to see what he found. She gasped.

"Dad?" She said in horror as she fell from her knees. In Ed's hands was a picture of Winry, Ed, and Al when they were children. Winry's face had a red 'X' through it, along with Al's. Ed's face had a circle around it, as if marking him for something. He crumpled the picture in his fist and stood.

"Envy, you bastard! You marked Winry before she was ever pregnant didn't you! And then you took her away from me! And now you're taking Al? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Kat flinched at her father's anger and watched as Armstrong came running towards them, something clutched in his hand. She jumped down to meet him, taking what she now saw as another picture from him. As she looked at it, the man remained silent, but a small smile spread across his face. Kat looked up at him and cocked her head.

"This is a picture of me…" She told him. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Katie, we should take you and Edward somewhere safe. I couldn't bare it if something happened to both of you under my watch." He pulled her forward a little, but she pulled her arm back. He didn't let go. "Katie, what are you doing?" He asked gruffly. She growled at him, putting her hands together and knocking the muscular form backwards with a blast of spiritual energy until he smacked into the large tree behind the house. Edward came around, jumping down from the roof and landing next to his daughter.

"What the hell was that?"

"Dad, you really need a new line of questions." Was all she replied as the man stood back up, his face twisted into a demonic smile. Ed glared.

"Envy. Where is Armstrong?"

"Whatever do you mean, Edward Elric, I'm right here!"

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you do with him? What did you do with all of them?" He sternly asked, clearly pissed off now. Kat shared his anger, holding her fighting stance. The fake Armstrong rippled and suddenly changed, but it was not Envy. Edward felt his jaw drop as he realized from the very beginning that it could never have been Envy. "Alphonse?"

"Edward Elric and spawn. So nice to see you again!" Al spat, his smile full of sharp teeth and malice. Kat took a step back, no longer hiding her fright. Ed put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alphonse, do you remember who I am?"

"Sorry, Mr. Fullmetal, but that Al died shortly after time travel. You have Envy to deal with now…the new and improved Envy!" Suddenly, Al lunged forward, kicking Ed square in the face. Kat flew back, avoiding a punch to the teeth and she clapped her hands, sending a wall of spiritual energy towards the non-human, but missing him entirely.

"He's fast." She muttered. Al turned to her as Ed tried to stand up and fight. She began to kick and punch at him, running through every fighting move her dad taught her, but he countered them all, grabbing her wrist and throwing her down. Ed stood up and lunged at him, but Al threw him down as well, holding him on his back by his throat. Ed sputtered, gasping for air as he watched Kat struggle to move as well.

A gunshot rang through the air and Al screamed, a bullet hole in his heart. He fell forward, momentarily dead, giving enough time to Ed and Kat to scramble away from his still form. Hawkeye ran forward, a bloody slash across her forehead. "Edward, is that really Alphonse?"

"No, Lieutenant. That is not Alphonse. That is Envy." Ed confessed, his eyes filled with pain of this new fact. It had sunken in when he had looked into his brother's eyes and saw nothing but the urge to kill. Al never gave that look, not even to his enemies. He didn't believe in killing. But Al was no longer human, and Ed's worst fear had come to life. Alphonse Elric was gone.

"Dad! He's coming towards us!" Kat screamed, Al charging from behind. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them down to the ground, letting out a loud roar of frustration. The alchemy crackled the air and huge chunks of the ground came up from under Al and smashed into him, sinking back down. Kat froze as she watched Ed crush his brother, but he turned and began to run again, grabbing her by the arm to follow. She did so, barely being able to keep up with the man's pace.

Riza began firing her gun again and Ed flinched, trying his hardest not to picture the bullets hitting Al. It startled him, running from his own brother. He just couldn't accept the fact that he was himself no longer.

Armstrong popped up from behind the hill running towards them, his shirt gone and his chest ripped and bloodied. Slung over his shoulder was Havoc, who was unconscious. Ed met Armstrong and took Havoc and they ran towards the Rockbell house. Armstrong went to assist Hawkeye as her gun firing increased and she began to shout.

Ed burst into the house, laying Havoc out on the ground. The soldier was bleeding profusely from the shoulder and his face was bruised and swollen over his left eye. His leg looked as if it had been snapped and the knee was bent the wrong way. Ed held back a gag as Kat began to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Ed quickly snapped Havoc's knee back the right way, causing him to wake up in writhing pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Havoc screamed, clutching at his knee, but Kat held him down, allowing Edward to snap the knee back completely.

"You've gotta hold still as best you can, ok, Jean?" Katie said to him. Havoc began to sweat, his forehead shining and his breaths shallow. "What went on out there?"

"Al…he came over the hill….attacked…he looked like Ed at first and tricked us, OWWWW!" He ended with as Ed finished his crude work.

"Yeah, you can't even walk. This isn't good. Al is strong and he's already hurt all of us. We have to find a way to hold him…" Ed thought a moment, and then realized what he could do. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a locket. Kat looked at him and her eyes squinted to see what it was he was wearing. She looked at him.

"Dad, what is that?"

"It's a locket, Katie. It has your mother's and your picture in it, but it also has a piece of your Uncle Al's DNA. And hopefully it will be enough to hold him back."

"I wouldn't count on it!" Ed and Kat turned around to see Al standing in the doorway, covered in crimson. He was smiling maliciously, watching them intently. Ed stood and walked in front of his daughter and Havoc, blocking them completely. "Oh, Ed! That won't keep me away for long! If I want to kill the little bitch and the weak bastard at your feet, all I have to do is wave my hand and snap your neck."

"I won't let you."

"Even if you hurt this precious body?"

"You're not my brother, anymore. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter." Ed threw his locket at Al and the homunculus laughed as it flew towards him, but as it made contact with his skin, he froze. Ed walked calmly over to him, taking in a deep breath at Al's eyes watched him. "Kat, get Havoc out of here and into the car. Drive him to the local hospital and get him help. Find the others on your way, make sure they're alive. I'll stay here."

Kat pulled Havoc to his feet, slinging an arm over her shoulder. She stopped at the doorway and they both looked at Ed and he stared down the evil being in front of him. Havoc winced.

"Chief, you gonna be ok to do…whatever you're thinking?" Ed glanced over at him and slowly gave a smile.

"I need to have a talk with my brother."

Ok, I'm gonna start accelerating this story from here on out and it will move faster within the next couple chapters. Not so sure I'm happy with it, but I hope y'all approve anyway. Happy reading, please review!


	5. Corrupted Human

Losing Track of Time

Chapter Five: Corrupted Human

"Damn it!" Kat cussed as she drove the car towards Resembool hospital. In the passenger seat was Hawkeye, who was in the best shape out of the three soldiers. Her face was bloodied from the gash in her forehead and her left shoulder was dislocated, but other than that she was ok. Havoc's knee was swollen and his face looked even more bruised since Kat put him in the car. And Armstrong was just as battered as Havoc. His right arm was broken and dislocated, his chest ripped to ribbons, and his left leg had been crushed somehow; Kat didn't ask how. He was lucky he could walk himself into the car.

"What's wrong, little chief?" Havoc asked from behind her. His words were beginning to slur and she could tell he was in pain. She gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I should be back there helping my dad with…that thing!" She shouted furiously. Hawkeye looked at her from the passenger seat and gave her a gentle smile.

"You should have more faith in your dad, Katie."

"…" Kat furrowed her brows and glanced at the Lieutenant.

"Riza, I'm scared. Uncle Al is gone and it seems like my dad's sanity is slipping. I don't know how much more loss he can take at this point."

"Katie…did your dad ever tell you his adventures before you were born?" Riza asked her. Kat thought of some of the adventures that her dad did share with her.

"Yeah, he told me some. But most of the stories weren't that dangerous. This has to be the worst to happen yet!"

"There was a time when you father and uncle were cornered in old lab number five years ago by three homunculi. Did he tell you that story?" Kat looked at her with wide eyes.

"No!"

"It was the old Envy. He had beaten your father to the point where his automail broke and he couldn't stand. Alphonse was still in armor and the homunculus Lust was threatening to shatter his blood seal if Ed didn't make the captured prisoners into the Philosopher's stone. Ed was cornered, tired, beaten, and scared. He was on the brink of losing his only family he had left. Al was telling him not to make the stone, to let him die, but Ed put his hands together and hovered over the transmutation circle. But he hesitated at the last moment and looked up, admitting aloud that he couldn't do it."

Kat took in Riza's words along with a deep breath. In the backseat, Armstrong crossed his battered arms without a crease of pain.

"I was there that night. I carried your father and uncle out in my arms. Edward had lost consciousness and was close to death. We were all very relieved when he woke up and made a full recovery. But it was terrible what happened shortly after." Havoc nodded in agreement.

"That's right. Al had been brainwashed by Barry the Chopper that he was created and everything about his life was a lie. He ended up punching Ed and running away, wishing to never see him again. Ed thought he really did lose his brother, but Winry encouraged him to search for him around Central. And they eventually found him helping out Scar and a group of Ishbalans. Ed saved Al from being sliced up by Barry and they made up shortly after, Ed almost breaking down to tears." He remembered. Riza looked at Kat and she at Riza. The young Elric sighed.

"He never told me that." Kat confessed, feeling a bit betrayed. But Riza seemed to read her mind and answered her thoughts with,

"He tells you the adventures that have good outcomes because he feels he has a dark past and he doesn't want the same outcome for you. He feels like he's failed a bit when it comes to protecting you, but he never gives up. So have some trust in him."

. . .

"After the past four years of searching night and day, you come and find me and take me back through time to show me how things played out. And then I come back to find that your humanity is gone. So now I'm left with a tough decision. Do I kill you now, destroying the chance of ever saving Alphonse Elric, or do I keep you locked up and find the bastard who did this to you and give you back your humanity?"

Edward Elric was standing before the once Alphonse Elric, who was frozen in place because of a simple locket containing his DNA. Al's angry eyes watched him as he tried to move, but the locket was proving it impossible. Ed laughed.

"You just helped me make a decision, you deceitful bastard." He pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket. "And I'm going to start right now." He began immediately, kneeling down and drawing a circle around the homunculus and adding other shapes and symbols. Al growled deeply in his throat, moving his lips as best he could.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I definitely would." Ed said, finishing the array in record time. Al's body began to shudder and Ed grabbed the locket and removed it from his once brother, watching the inhuman drop to his knees and puke up stones. Ed admired his handy work, the very transmutation circle that had trapped Greed all those years ago was the very one he replicated from memory. Al heaved, wiping his mouth and growling again. The eldest Elric looked down at him and frowned. "I'll be back for you. But for now, I have some business to take care of. So don't go anywhere."

Ed turned around and walked out the door as he heard the homunculus heave again. He clapped his hands, transmuting the whole exterior of the house into one solid material, so that nothing could get in or out until he returned. He then made his way towards the train station, Eastern HQ his first pit stop. "I'm going to save you, brother. Just wait and see."

. . .

(Three days later)

"Riza, I'm worried." Kat said as she sat in Roy Mustang's office. Riza looked up from her desk and sighed as the 19 year old fidgeted on the couch. Roy looked up from his paperwork and blew his bangs out of his eyes in annoyance.

"Why is it that you can get away with calling every soldier by their first name?" Kat glared at him.

"Because I'm awesome. But that is not my main concern right now. I'm worried about my dad. I haven't heard from or seen him in three days! What if something happened?" Roy frowned.

"Believe me, if anyone finds out something, we will get a call." And with that, the phone on his desk suddenly rang and Kat sprang to her feet. Roy answered it on the second ring and remained silent, listening intently on the other line. "What? What do you mean he-" His face twisted into a mixture of fury and confusion and then he slammed down the phone back on its hook and looked at Riza. She nodded and calmly stood, quickly exiting the room to retrieve the car. He then looked at Kat. "Follow me. I'll explain in the car."

Kat made no hesitations and followed her superior officer down through the halls of HQ. They were walking at a normal pace, his face neutral. She did her best to conceal her frustration, but she was beginning to lose her patience just as they reached the car. She climbed in the backseat and when his door slammed shut, she practically jumped down his throat for information.

"What the hell did he do?" She shouted. Roy pivoted in his seat to face her more as Riza took off down the road.

"Edward is in Eastern HQ and he seems to have broken into Al's old dorm to retrieve something. Fury told me that he then watched Ed leave quickly, his hands tightly closed around some sort of leather bound book. He tried to stop him…but Ed knocked him out. Fury said this happened just a few hours ago."

"Leather bound book…" Kat thought a moment. There were so many leather bound books on alchemy they had read over the years, it was hard to figure out which one he would be going after….and then she knew. Uncle Al had always kept special care of one particular book. The alchemy book they used the night they tried bringing their mother back to life. Kat had the actual book from that night, but Al had another copy with different notes from his father. Kat never knew why her grandpa wrote different notes in two copies of the same book, but apparently her dad knew. And he was going to put them to work.

She thought of the night she figured out what had happened to Al just over 3 weeks ago. Maybe there was something in Hoenheim's notes that said a way to reverse the transmutation. Was it possible? Or would it lead to taboo? Something told her that Ed didn't care at this point. He was going to do anything to get his brother back. And she was all too aware of that determination.

"Roy…I think I might know where my dad is going."

"Where?"

"The warehouse where Al did the transmutation to become a homunculus."

She didn't know how right she was.

. . .

"Now arriving in Shadow Alley." Ed opened his eyes and stretched as the train slowed down. He stood, going to the exit and jumping off before the train was completely stopped. Looking around, he noticed not much had changed since he had been there four years past. What people there were glared at him and hit behind the curtains hanging over their windows in their houses. Ed ignored them, going to the building where the sin had been committed. It wasn't too long of a walk and before he knew it, he was standing in the building, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

There were blood stains from Al still splattered on the walls. Feint traces of the crude transmutation circle still showed in the floor and Ed stared at them sadly. He kneeled down, tracing them with his finger and then thinking for a moment. "I know you're here, Envy."

"I'm not Envy anymore, pipsqueak. I'm human just like you." The voice hissed from the shadows. Ed stood back up and watched the figure emerge from darkness, its eyes glowing menacingly.

"Well congratulations, but you're lifetime warranty now has an expiration date." Ed lunged at the once evil being, his arm transmuted into a blade. Envy dodged out of the way, punching him in the left side. Ed grimaced, flying into the wall. Envy laughed.

"The best part about me turning into a human is that I still have my powers. Though they aren't as strong as they once were, I can still get by pretty well." He jumped up to the ceiling and then came down at a lightning fast rate, landing on top of Ed's chest. Ed gasped for air as Envy pushed down on his lungs, crushing him.

"I guess I'll have no problems doing this then!" Ed wheezed, Pulling the very same locket from his pocket he used on Al, he threw it around Envy's neck. Envy laughed at first, relaying to the ceiling how stupid the array was when suddenly his neck began to burn to the point where his knees buckled.

"What the hell is this?" Ed got up and watched the so called human crumple up into a ball, rocking back and forth as he scratched at the necklace he couldn't remove.

"Turns out in a human transmutation where a human is forced to give up his soul to the homunculus, can set up a link between the two of them before he loses himself. And Al was smart enough to do so. So if Al's DNA can affect him, it can also affect you." Ed brought out a burlap sack and some rope. "And now we head back to Resembool and begin the real action."

Next chapter is the return of Alphonse Elric, yay!


	6. Life and Death

Losing Track of Time

Chapter Six: Life and Death

Edward stared at the masterpiece he had just created. In front of him was Alphonse the Homunculus and Envy the human. They were bound to the transmutation circle, one arm and one leg tied together. In between them lay the locket that froze them in place, the chain binding their hands to each other. Their eyes frantically searched the area for Edward, but from the point they were tied, they could not see him looking down on them with malice in his eyes.

Edward was losing his sanity, and he knew it. Looking at the being that was once his brother and the being that was once an enemy known to them, knowing it was Envy who did this…He wanted to end both of their lives. Every bone in his body ached to destroy them both, but his heart pleaded to try and save Al. So Ed kneeled down and clapped his hands. The sound echoed in the empty house and he took a deep breath.

"Alphonse, if your soul can hear me…I will save you. And then Envy will be destroyed. That is a promise." Al began to scream before Ed made contact with the array. When his hands slammed down against it, a blinding white light enveloped him as a tear fell down his cheek. As black tendrils whipped around the two in the array and around Edward himself, he closed his eyes and said to himself, "And if I cannot save you, then I will end us all."

Everything went silent and he could neither see nor hear anything around him. Edward was stuck in the middle of emptiness. But he could still sense his brother and Envy. He could feel them close by. He tried to move, but found he had no body. He felt panic rise and he tried to thrash around, but again there was no movement from his body he thought he had. The panic wavered and he understood. He failed. And the gate would claim them all.

. . .

"Shit…" Kat felt her heart beating fast and she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the back of Mustang's car as they headed for Shadow Alley. She looked to Hawkeye, who made eye contact with her in the rearview mirror.

"We need to go to Resembool. Dad is going to attempt to switch them back to their original bodies." She said quickly, fully alert now. Hawkeye looked to Mustang and he nodded, for once not saying anything in return. They reset their path and Hawkeye stepped on the gas, the car lurching forward with an immense speed. Kat put her flesh hand to her chest and tried to calm down. But she knew they would come too late. Something had already happened to her dad, she could feel it. Thinking, Kat decided there was only one thing to do. Roy looked back at her as she lifted her hands, ready to clap and transmute. He glared at her.

"Spirit, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what my title allows." She clapped and slammed her hands on her chest and at once, her soul was ripped from her body. She floated up and out of the car, watching briefly as Roy yelled out in anger and Riza swerved the car to the side of the road. Her body had slumped over in the seat and she looked away, concentrating on her destination. Suddenly, she was inside the Resembool house, but she couldn't see anything. She stepped forward, searching for her father. She frowned, worry growing inside of her.

"Dad, no…You already did the transmutation." She spoke, her voice soft and ghostly. It echoed throughout the house. She began to search, looking for a sign that her father was in the spirit world. But before she could find him, a soft hand laid itself on her shoulder. She turned around, shocked to see her father standing there. His soul took the form of his 19 year old self, before she had been born. He was wearing the red coat and black outfit underneath he used to show off with pride, and his blonde hair was braided behind him. As his gold eyes met hers, she noticed they were peaceful, and no longer worried. She felt herself tremble. He only smiled.

"I didn't expect you to find me here." His voice was distant, his soul reaching beyond the gate. She reached for him, grasping him gently. She had to be careful, for souls were gentle and could be torn in the state they were in. He smiled at her grabbing at him and pulled her into a hug. "But I knew you would. Because you're smart like your old man….I want to show you something, Katie."

"What do you want to show me, Dad?" She could feel a wispy tear float down her cheek and disappear into the darkness.

"I want to show you life and death." Suddenly, she found herself sinking inside of her father's soul and into a memory. She was standing above Envy and Al, whom were tied together in the middle of a transmutation circle. Across from her was her father, glaring down at the two. She gasped, noticing the brink of insanity in his eyes.

"It's a fragile thing, life is." He said from behind her. She turned around, looking into his relaxed eyes. He nodded for her to watch and she reluctantly faced the scene that played out before her. She watched Ed kneel down and clap, touching his hands to the circle. The room lit up and the gate opened, the black tendrils wrapping around her Uncle and Envy. Al began to scream as his original soul was placed into his body and Envy lost his humanity. And then, as quickly as they had come, the tendrils disappeared, leaving Al unconscious and Envy a pile of ash. She stared at his remains, confused. Ed answered her thoughts, softly.

"To rip away a homunculus' given humanity is to destroy him. For he will experience death as a human would when losing his soul." Kat understood then as Al began to come to, his eyes fluttering open. But there was something missing from the scene.

"Dad, what happened to you?" She asked, as she suddenly realized that the tendrils had enveloped her father when they gave Al his soul back. She looked at him frightened, hoping his answer wouldn't be what she thought. He smiled again, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Despite the fact they were only souls, she could feel his warmth from the love he felt towards her and she savored it.

"The gate took me in, Katie. I didn't live through the transmutation as I planned. Equivalent exchange was necessary once again."

"No…No, Dad! Why? Why didn't you wait for me?" Kat screamed at him. She was becoming hysterical now, afraid of losing her father.

"Because I was supposed to have died four years ago. I'm fixing the balance." He said simply, caressing her cheek as she looked up at him. She allowed her tears to spill over as she clutched at her Dad.

"No! Grandpa gave his life for you! Doing this will put his sacrifice in vein!" She pleaded. He shook his head.

"Katie, Grandpa's time was also up a long time ago, he was only doing then what I am doing now. And you are old enough now that you can go along without me. And your Uncle Al will need help when you and the others reach him. He will need medical help. His body is wounded."

"This isn't fair!" Kat screamed. She couldn't believe it. She was going to lose her father. Forever this time. There would be no more chances for him. He was gone. She broke down into sobs and hugged him as she felt the warmth fading. He was fading more quickly now.

"Before I leave, I want you to see who is taking me to the other side of the gate." Ed said distantly. Kat glanced up at him to see him looking past her. She turned around and froze.

"What…?" She stared at the 19 year old woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a sundress and her hair was flowing gracefully down her back. She stepped towards her, holding out her hand to her and smiling, her own tears streaming down her ghostly cheeks. Kat knew if she were in her body her knees would have given out by now. "Mom?"

Winry Rockbell nodded to her and held out both arms. Kat immediately went into their embrace and they hugged for the very first time.

"You are beautiful, my little angel." Winry spoke into her ear. Kat looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I never thought I would ever…" She stifled back a sob, remembering why she was even there. "Please, don't take Dad away from me. Please." She begged. Winry ran her hand through Kat's hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It is Ed's choice, Katie. I am only here because he asked me to meet him and I happily obliged. It's been a long time since I've seen him."

"Then take me with you!"

"Sorry Kiddo, you still have a long life to live." Ed said from behind her. Katie turned around and saw that he was in his older form, but his face was still young. He looked at Winry lovingly and she returned the look…but then threw a wrench at him. His soul momentarily shattered before piecing back together and he scowled at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at her. Kat was stunned as she saw her mother's shoulders shake and tears run from her eyes in fury.

"That was for making our daughter cry, asshole! You could have found a better way to break it to her!"

"I thought it was the best way, and besides, I couldn't think of anything else! So give me some credit!"

"Jerk!"

"Automail freak!"

"Alchemy Junkie!"

"ENOUGH!" Kat overpowered them with her booming voice and her dead parents silenced themselves and stared at her. Kat shook…and began to laugh. Ed and Winry exchanged glances and then looked at their daughter. Kat wiped her eyes and hugged both of her parents.

"I can't ask Dad to come back with me if he is truly happier with you, mom. I know I would be too." She said, her happiness becoming weighed down with loss. But she gave her mom a final hug and turned to her dad.

"But promise me one thing." She said to him. He wrapped her in his arms and leaned his head down on hers.

"What's that?"

"When my time comes, I want you to be the one to find me. And then we'll all be together." She choked out. Ed kissed her head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'll be here waiting for you, Katie."

. . .

Kat gasped as her soul was thrown back into her body. Above her was Roy, who had jumped back when she came to. Riza was still driving and they were pulling up a long driveway. Kat looked out the window and her heart dropped to her feet. Ahead of them was the Rockbell House, encased in stone. She opened the car door and flung herself out, charging up to the door. Roy was right behind her, trying his best to catch up to her newfound speed.

She reached the door first and stopped, hesitant. She was afraid. But she knew she had to see. She had to see it both in the spiritual and the physical realm. No matter how much it would hurt. As she walked inside, tears were already rolling down her face and she walked into the room where the transmutation took place. Al was sitting in the center of the room, holding Edward's lifeless body and sobbing.

Roy and Riza came in moments after, and they froze at what they saw. Roy staggered back. "What the hell happened?" Kat whispered in reply.

"Life and death."

The next chapter…..will be the last…review!


	7. Two Years Past

Losing Track of Time

Chapter Seven: Two Years Past

_Happy Birthday, Kiddo._ Kat opened her eyes and stretched, hearing her father's words inside of her head. Today she turned 21 and she was by herself as she had been since her hero died. She sat up in her bed and looked over to her nightstand, giving a glance to all of the family photos. One was the picture of her Dad and Uncle, another of her Dad and herself, and one of her mother. She smiled at all of the photographs and pulled herself out of bed, getting ready for another day.

She had moved into the Rockbell Home a few months after Ed's funeral with her Uncle Al. But today, Al was in Central, working on a case. He promised her to come home as soon as possible so she wouldn't be alone on her birthday, but she really didn't mind. She had a couple plans of her own.

It was a warm day in Resembool and the sun was shining brightly. Kat had put on one of Winry's old sundresses and sun hat and wandered outside. By her side was her husky, Sheba. She was a hyper dog, born from Black Hayate a year a half before. Riza had given her Sheba as a Christmas present, telling her she would be great company. Kat patted Sheba and thought that Riza had been right.

Walking down to the cemetery, Kat passed by a few gravestones until she reached one that read _Trisha Elric, Loving Wife and Mother._ She laid her hand on top of the stone, greeting it with, "Hi, Grandma." She moved on to the next one reading _Pinako Rockbell, Loving Mother and The Best automail Mechanic Around._ She chuckled as she read it for the hundredth time. "Great Grandma." She gave a touch to her headstone as well and headed off to the next one in line, which was Hoenheim's. After greeting her grandfather, she stopped momentarily at the one that read _Winry Rockbell, Loving Daughter, Wife, and Mother._ She bowed her head for a moment and then finally made her way to the very last gravestone in that row.

"Edward Elric. Loving Father, Husband, and the Great Fullmetal Alchemist. May he always be remembered." She read the stone out loud and found herself tearing up. She kneeled down in front of it and pressed her cheek against the cold marble. "I miss you so much, Dad." She spoke, letting her tears fall down her cheek. Every day she thought of him walking by her side, accomplishing missions together, and making the happiest memories a girl could have with her Dad.

Beside her, Sheba gave a small yip, rubbing against Ed's stone and licking it. She laughed, pulling Sheba towards her and ruffling her fur. "You know, Sheba, Dad always loved Black Hayate. He never told anyone, he thought people would tease him, especially his-"

"Brother Al." Kat looked up and saw Alphonse Elric looking down at her with a smile. She returned the expression and patted the ground next to her. He obliged and took up a spot, Sheba greeting him sloppily. "Ok, pup, no more kisses!" He petted her and looked at his niece. "Happy Birthday, Katie."

"Thanks, Uncle Al. I didn't think you would be home so early."

"Well, Mustang decided to be extra nice and said I could come back to see you. But he expects you to be in bright and early Monday morning." She scowled at him, earning a chuckle. "So are you just gonna sit out here all day?" he asked her. She looked at her father's stone and frowned.

"Well…it's my 21st birthday…I thought I would share with Dad for a little while." A moment of silence passed between them and Kat broke it with a memory. "I remember every morning on my birthday, Dad would come in my room and hop on my bed, yelling 'Happy Birthday old woman!'. I'd then hit him with a pillow and he'd fall on the floor laughing. I always looked forward to those moments. There would be some days where we would be struggling with a mission or there would be a death in the family…but when it was birthday, he would always put on a smile." Another tear slid down her cheek and she stifled a sob. Al wrapped her in a hug, frowning.

"You know he would give anything to see you one last time, Katie. I'm sure he's looking down at you right now."

"Nah, that's not my Dad's style. He'd be sitting with the great alchemists of the world shunning the Gods above and below." Al laughed, knowing it was true. Edward was far from a believer. "This morning I swear I heard him tell me Happy Birthday."

"Maybe you did. You are the spirit Alchemist." Al stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood as well, staring at him. "What do you say we go back to the house. I've got something waiting for you."

"A new wrench set?" She asked excitedly. Al chuckled, snaking his arm around her shoulder as they walked, Sheba trailing beside them.

"Now how did you guess that?"

"I'm a smart cookie like my old man." They both chuckled and as they went down the hill back to the house, Kat noticed some movement inside the house. "Uncle Al, did you invite anyone over?"

Al rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, I wouldn't do that." She nudged his side with her elbow and rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that."

They were on the porch now and Sheba beat them to the door, putting her paw up and scratching at the wood. Kat tisked her and the dog stopped, but still waited to be let inside. She opened the door and to her surprise, people jumped out from behind the furniture and popped their heads out of rooms and from the stairs. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted.

Al hugged her as she surveyed her guests. Standing in the kitchen were Roy and Riza, Roy's arm around his lover's waist. Armstrong took up the living room with Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. Lining the stairs were Maria Ross and Denny Bloch with their newborn in hand. Then there was Sciezska, Gracia, Elicia, and Paninya. Among the rest were secretaries and other soldiers she had met along the way. Black Hayate ran out and greeted Sheba, their tails wagging as they sniffed at each other and began to play. In Armstrong's hands was a large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, her favorite. On top of it were 21 candles, already lit for her to blow out. The room went silent and she stepped forward to the cake. Taking a deep breath, she blew out all the candles, earning a roar of hoorays and shouts of joy from her guests.

Riza came up to her and hugged her, handing her a small present. "From me and Roy. We didn't want it to be lost among the other gifts in the kitchen, so I thought I would just give it to you." Kat took it and thanked her, tucking it under her arm.

. . .

They day progressed into night and some people had already left. It was nearing midnight and Roy was hosting a drinking game in the living room. Armstrong, Al, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and Falman were all partaking. In the other corner, the girls were all talking amongst each other, sharing stories of the years past. The two huskies had curled up in the corner and fallen asleep, Sheba's head leaning against Black Hayate's stomach. Kat wandered over to the dogs and patted them both on the head. She was a little buzzed from some drink that her Uncle made her, but she had told him she didn't want anymore. Thankfully, he respected her choice and went back over to the guys.

"How are you, Kat?" Riza asked from behind her. Kat looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Good. This party is wonderful. Though I find the boys are proving to be the most entertaining." She giggled as she saw Al fall off of his chair and burst out in laughter. Riza giggled a little herself and nodded.

"Yes, Roy was determined to fit in some alcohol. It's been tough at HQ lately." Kat looked at her and furrowed her brow.

"Really…What's going on?"

"Well, there's been a string of murders in the west and they've been begging for help from us. But the Fuhrer will have nothing to do with it. So we haven't yet been able to assist. We've been doing some paperwork preparing for it, though. So the Fuhrer is caving slowly."

"Interesting. I take it I will be going west on Monday?"

"Possibly. But for now, enjoy your birthday!" Kat nodded and made her rounds around the room, chancing another shot when she got to the boys. When they whooped and hollered at the sight of her shot of whiskey going down smoothly without a face, she moved on. Eventually, it was only Roy, Riza, and Al. Everyone else had an escort home, which explained why all the guys had dates.

Roy passed out on the couch, Riza sitting next to him and checking him over. "He's gonna have a major hangover." Kat laughed, wishing she would be there to see it. Beside her, Al was wobbling on his stool, doing his best to not fall off…again. Kat looked at her Uncle and sighed.

"Uncle Al, maybe you should go to bed."

"Maybe I should, but I am shouldn't…" He hiccupped. She shook her head. Roy wasn't the only one who would have a hangover tomorrow morning. Riza whispered something in Roy's ear and he roused, pushing himself up from the couch. She looked at Kat and gave her a tired grin.

"I'm going to take Mr. Mustang home. But we will see you on Monday. Enjoy your gifts, Kat." She helped Roy up and led him to the door as he mumbled "just one more drink…" Kat held open the door as they left and shut and locked it behind them. She then turned to her Uncle, who was beginning to doze and lean forward. She ran to his side and caught him as he was falling and he woke up, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, dids I fall ashleep again?"

"Yes Uncle Al, now it's time for bed." She helped him up the stairs and to his bedroom where he plopped down in his bed, asleep in seconds. She took off his shoes and jacket and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Uncle Al." She wandered back to her room, where she carted all of her gifts earlier. She wasn't tired, so she figured she would open them now.

As she settled herself amidst her presents, she thought over the night. It had been a pleasant surprise and she found that she had enjoyed herself. But there was one person missing. She sighed and picked up the present from Roy and Riza. It was a small envelop with her name written neatly on it. She opened it and pulled out a colorfully decorated card. On the front it read 'Happy Birthday' and on the inside, in Riza's handwriting it read,

_Kat,_

_We hope your 21__st__ is a night to remember. Here is a little something from the Colonel and myself. Enjoy, sweetie._

_Riza and Roy_

She looked at the small wrapped item and ripped off the paper, finding a beautiful ring. It was a small sapphire stone on a silver band. She slipped it on her right hand and admired it, whispering thanks. She decided she would have to make thank you cards for everyone. She moved on to a gift from Sciezska, which was to no surprise a book. She put it aside and worked her way through. An hour and a half later, after opening money, a blender, cards, tool sets, and her favorite brand of bourbon, she found herself done. She crumpled up all the paper and threw it in the trash and put her presents away properly, not wanting to clean tomorrow.

When Kat turned around, she found Al standing in her doorway with two more gifts in hand and a smile on his face. She furrowed her brow at him as he came in and sat down on the bed. "I forgot to give you mine." He handed her a small package and she took it, opening it up quietly. Inside she found a special automail repair kit. Her eyes lit up and she hugged her Uncle with all her might.

"This was the one in Rush Valley I was looking at for ages!"

"You're welcome." She put it down gently, looking at it with excitement. He knew she would be testing it out in the morning on her own arm. She tore her eyes away from it and looked back at him.

"Thanks, Uncle Al. That was a wonderful Birthday. Not to mention, I never thought I would get to see the Colonel smash faced." She laughed, getting her bed ready to crawl in it, but Al stopped her.

"I still haven't given you your surprise." She gave him a confused look, staring at the automail repair kit and then back to him. He shook his head and laid in her hands the second gift that he had been holding onto. "Open it carefully, Katie." As she took it from his hands, he turned and left the room, giving her a glance over his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Night." She said to him, staring at the gift. It was a plain envelope that was yellow with age. But as she stared at the writing on it, she immediately recognized who it was written by. "…Dad." She ran her fingers over her name and then carefully slit the envelope open. She then pulled out a single piece of paper and unfolded it. As she read it, her eyes welled up and spilled over with tears and a smile spread on her face.

_Katie,_

_Happy Birthday, Old Woman! I'm sorry I couldn't jump on your bed and say that, but circumstances have come to pass and both you and I know what they are. You turned 21 today. I'm so proud of you, kiddo. I just wish I was there to give you a big hug from me and your mom. Just always know, I'm watching you while shunning the gods from above and below while speaking with the greats of alchemy. _

_There were a few things I wanted to tell you now that you are older. First of all, I'm sorry Havoc gave you a blender. For some reason, he was planning to since you were 6 months old. He always thought it would be a great gift. I think he's losing his mind. Second, I want to thank you for holding your Uncle together for me. Death was never handled well in the Elric family and mine was no exception. If he didn't have you to dote on him, he would have given up by now. _

_But most importantly, Katie, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. There were so many things I wanted to tell you, so many adventures I wanted to share with you in my own words. But I was afraid of what you would think of me if I told you what I did when I was your age and younger. There are things I am not proud of and other things I smile on when I think of them every day. But I'm no longer here to tell you what I wanted to share. _

_You know I will never disappoint you. It's not as good as coming from me in person, but there is something next to the real thing. If you look under the loose floorboard of your room in the Rockbell House, you will find all of my adventures, my research, and all the love I hold for your mother, your Uncle, and most of all, for you. _

_I love you, Katie. And when it is your time, remember that I will be waiting for you._

_Dad_

Kat held the letter close to her and jumped off her bed, attacking the loose floorboard in front of her bed. As she pried, it easily gave and she plunged her hand down into the hole, instantly feeling something made of leather. She pulled it out slowly and gasped.

In her hand was Edward Elric's most prized possession. His leather bound journal. She stared at it in amazement and liked how heavy it felt in her hands. She untied it and opened to the first page, seeing the scrawl of a very young boy, a tiny smudge of blood on the page. There were only two words on the whole page and she knew what it meant.

_We failed._ She knew it was from the night her father and Al tried to bring back their mother. She flipped the page and noticed that it was filled with ingredients of a human body. As she read through them, she noticed a star by one of the numbers in the middle of the page. The star was by the number 150. She thought a moment and flipped to page 150 in the large journal. It was another entry written to her, a continuation of the letter.

_P.S._

_I encourage you to continue my journal. You can create new pages for it with just a few blade of grass. Continue the Elric legacy and pass it down to your child. But keep it protected. This is all I have left to give you Katie. I hope it brings you all the answers I couldn't give when I was alive. _

Kat grabbed the letter and tucked it in the journal, closing it and tying it shut. She then reached under her bed for a wooden box that contained her own alchemy research on her gift of Spirit Alchemy. She had been writing her own theories on the dead and the energy they emitted. It was far from done, but she wanted no one to know about it. She clapped her hands and touched them to the lock, unsealing it. She cracked open the box and put the journal inside, making sure it was safely nestled so that nothing would bend. She wanted to read it all now, but she knew that her father's journal would be read with time, during her experiences.

Resealing the box with alchemy, Kat slid it back under her bed and crawled in it, flipping her light off. As she laid there and closed her eyes, she curled up in a ball and began to cry. Even after her father died, he always found a way to contact her. And she knew that when she would go through those pages, she would find more hidden messages. So it was like he never died after all.

Fin.


End file.
